massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Operationguard
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story After starting life on this fantastic server, i joined a faction called MinersCorp. At first i loved life, roaming round, living life to the full, but after a few weeks, the faction turned into a challenge and I decided to move on. Later, I managed to join the Farmlands (Graphicleaf at the time let me join) and I was pleased with what I saw. A amazing faction which allowed me to show my talent to the world of SilverEdge. When I had got a large amount of resources, I made a shop and managed to get 300 silver! (Yay) With the assistance from Graphicleaf, I traveled far and wide for a new plot of untouched land. Days of searching paid off! A nice location on a small hill with a large cove, surrounding forest and desert. After getting Themazster to join, a good friend of mine who I met in the Farmlands, I settled up and made a good looking faction. Months Later...... After getting around 9 members, a large update happened....this started one of my worst times on the server. When the update had finished and the server was back up, I had been hacked! My faction had been disband and somehow, all my valuables had gone missing. After speaking to the Admins and realising I had no proof, I asked to join the Farmlands again until I had another 300 silver. When I had enough I rebuilt the faction and claimed it. Days Later........ I was not happy with the look of my faction, It didnt have the friendly feeling I had hope for. With the help of Themazster, 0_Derpy_Hooves_0 and Shadow_Ninja123, we had totally removed the faction and had rebuilt it all! It feels so much better now, we have the largest wheat farm on the server, sugarcane, cactus, pumpkin, melon, and tree farm! Themazster also help build the UFL, where factions can trade, talk, state the place and communicate with others for buisness reasons. This opened up a new chance, to become a peaceful faction. We now have many friends and have expanded greatly over the years. Overall, I feel that my story tells alot about what has happened, and that I have been along way since the server started, from being hacked, to making the best faction I have been in! Later that year..... After selling FarmingCo for 395 Silver, I decided to try and see how the server had changed, as I had been on FarmingCo for 1 hole year! I wondered around and joined many a faction to see what different types of factions there were. Then, I remembered the good old days when I was on Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! After I sold FarmingCo, I had a fresh start! A new life to be reborn! I set sail on my adventures and found many a scene! then i joined dovahkiin and got kicked out. the end :( Pictures Operationguard Batman and Strider (Sideview).png|operationguard, batman and Strider! Operationguard Batman and Strider (Frontview).png|Looking Smart! Operationguard.png|thumb|operationguard in his sexy armour! Category:Members